edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Femi96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden Eternal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Femi96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeniseOdk (Talk) 05:08, May 31, 2011 hi nice to see someone else is interested in expandin the info on this game. i look forward to working with you. Also, on the pages, i've been adding the thumbs from the Eden Eternal site. Should I put those in galleries or slideshows? Or just whatever works at the time? Liosrakia Liosrakia 17:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) classes/warrior I think I have fixed the warrior/class issue: the classes was a subcategory of warrior. I've now fixed that. but we need to delete the Category:Warrior (I think by deleting info and putting it into Hidden Category) and then we can use the normal warrior page. For now i'm going to leave the Category: Classes and a Classes page (that are different) alone because it's working right now- we'll sort that out later. Liosrakia 20:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) about guild For sure i'll join. Liosrakia 00:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) help http://edeneternal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tanks what happened here? I tried changing some stuff and it went like this. Can you fix it? And also I'll change to using the yellow borders for the skills. I don't know why you entered them but it works for me so i'll just enter the rest with yellow borders. ok thanksLiosrakia 00:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) skills/skill tree I'm using info from http://www.aeriagames.com/forums/en/viewtopic.php?t=1137123 but i'm not using the skill trees on that site as some of the words don't match up and we have Official stuff from site- so I will make seperate skill page ex: (Category: Skills: Tanks: Fighter:) with more detail than the normal class pages skills. i'm making Templar/Warlock/Ranger pages more advanced as well.Liosrakia 05:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for changeing that.Liosrakia 03:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh could you fix martial artist as well http://edeneternal.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Artist (color) Liosrakia 05:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) category page oh sorry didn't see the last part of your post about category page. In order to make a category page (lets say page name is Dogs), when you make the page, you'd put the title as Category:Dogs, instead of just dogs. Then if you want to put something in that, category you'd make something called Poodle (you could also make that a category and then it would be subcategory of Dogs- or you could just make it a sub page which is what I did with classes) then go to the Categories at the bottom, and add Dogs as a category. (not Category: Dogs, just Dogs). Hopefully that makes sense. info http://www.onrpg.com/MMO/Eden-Eternal/review/Early-Access-Eden-Eternal-Closed-Beta-Preview found info here. I think you found this already but if you didn't here it is. Has alot of good pictures we may character servers Yes your character currently travels across channels. I don't know if they're gonig to change this, but i doubt it because in most games they have multiple servers and then the chanells are there just to split the server up a bit. my username is liosrakia. colours Hey could you change the colours for Beginner's Guide/Installation to a interesting color- maybe a shade of green or that bright yellow you put beofre on skills. ? Quick favor ty if you can do thisLiosrakia 00:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC)